Song of Love
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Life has never been so sweet. And in this BitterSweet life of Akihiko and Mitsuru, there's something called "One-sided Love". Akihiko x Mitsuru.


Minna-san~~ It's been a reaaallly loooonnggg time!! HinamoriMomo1909 is back with one fanfiction!

Setelah lama sekali hiatus akibat kesibukan-kesibukan sebagai seorang pelajar (bahkan saya nulis ini sehari sebelum final siswa berprestasi. Wakakak), akhirnya dengan kerinduan teramat sangat sama yang namanya nulis fanfic, saya pun menciptakan oneshot Akihiko x Mitsuru!! ^o^

Sekedar informasi, biasanya dari awal sampai akhir fanfic AkiMitsu saya, ga ada istilah one-sided love di antara mereka. Tapi kali ini istimewa, karena istilah itu bakal muncul hampir sampai ¾ cerita.

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3 is ATLUS', Ai no Uta is Fukui Mai's

_The bond of two people's love cannot be broken,_

_Bend it, twist it, do what you will with it;_

_If it is true love then the sun will rise another day._

_Mitsuru's POV_

Malam ini Iwatodai Dorm sangat sepi. Bukan karena penghuninya sibuk belajar, tapi hampir dari mereka semua pergi keluar berhubung hari ini akhir minggu. Yang ada di sini tinggal aku dan Akihiko, itu pun kami berdua berada di kamar masing-masing dan tidak berniat untuk menemui satu sama lain.

Saat sedang membalik halaman buku yang kubaca di meja, aku dikagetkan oleh suara bel pintu yang terdengar dari interphone di sudut atas kamarku. Aku segera berdiri, berjalan ke luar kamar, dan menuruni tangga. Aku sempat melihat ke arah kamar Akihiko, yang rupanya tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan ikut keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang di malam yang sepi ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu, aku membuka pintu depan dan agak bingung melihat seorang gadis seumuranku yang tidak kukenal.

"Selamat malam," sapanya sambil sedikit menunduk ke arahku. "Akihiko ada?" tanyanya langsung yang membuatku semakin bingung. Sejak kapan Akihiko bergaul dengan perempuan? Selain kami yang tinggal di sini tentunya.

"Ada, silahkan masuk." Jawabku singkat sambil mempersilakannya masuk. "Dia ada di atas, biar kupanggilkan." Kataku setelah ia duduk di atas sofa.

Aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Akihiko di lantai dua dan mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akihiko membuka pintu dengan wajah datar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu di bawah, mungkin teman sekelasmu?" balasku sengaja dengan nada bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku segera turun." Katanya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya lagi dan mengabaikanku.

_Ada apa nih?_

Tidak lama setelah teman perempuan Akihiko dating, aku sudah mendengar suara langkah kaki Akihiko yang kembali ke kamarnya.

_Mungkin cuma meminjam catatan atau semacamnya? Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini...?_

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menutup buku yang daritadi hanya kulihat-lihat karena tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca lagi dan segera mengunjungi kamar Akihiko.

"Ada apa lagi, Mitsuru?" tanyanya langsung saat membuka pintu. Ia bahkan belum melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Aku sempat terdiam, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marah karena ia mengabaikanku? Kesal karena ia berbicara seenaknya? Sedih karena ia tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia punya teman istimewa? Apa yang harus kurasakan?

"Uhm... Ada sedikit yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawabku akhirnya. Tadinya aku berpikir dia tidak akan membiarkanku masuk untuk "bertanya", tapi rupanya tidak. Akihiko tetap mengizinkanku masuk seperti biasanya, dan aku cukup senang dengan hal itu.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya saat aku sudah duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya.

Aku ragu sejenak, memikirkan apakah sopan menanyakan hal semacam ini. Tapi kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Mengingat ia tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang gadis yang ia temui tadi membuatku kesal.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, baru saja seorang Akihiko menemui seorang gadis seumurannya di bawah. Boleh kutanya siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku pelan sambil tersenyum penasaran.

Ia diam sebentar, menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau marah ya aku tidak pernah cerita tentang dia?" balasnya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan menusuk di hatiku.

_Apa maksudnya "tidak pernah cerita tentang dia"? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?_

"Uhm… Tidak, ya… Mungkin tidak, tapi mungkin iya juga…" kataku dengan agak terbata-bata. Aku mulai merasakan pipiku yang menghangat, dan semoga saja Akihiko tidak melihatnya mulai berona merah.

Akihiko tertawa kecil melihat perilakuku. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, kalau kau ingin tahu." katanya.

Aku mulai berusaha menenangkan diri dan berbicara seperti biasanya lagi. "Kau dekat dengannya?" tanyaku yang dijawab oleh anggukan. Perasaanku lama kelamaan semakin tidak enak. "Sejak kapan?" aku melanjutkan dengan aksen di kedua kata.

Akihiko mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu…" jawabnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela, membelakangiku. Hal ini membuat perasaanku semakin campur aduk.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam dan hampir tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_Karena aku peduli padamu, apa hal itu dilarang?_

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjawab seperti itu, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku berhasil mencegahku untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dari dulu kau selalu menceritakan banyak hal padaku, rasanya aneh kalau sekarang kau tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, senyum yang membuatku ingin tinggal di dalamnya selamanya. "Maaf, lain kali aku pasti akan menceritakan segalanya tentang hal ini." balasnya.

_Hal ini? Maksudnya kedekatanmu dengan gadis ini? Kalau itu sih lebih baik kau tidak menceritakannya, Akihiko._

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" tanyaku, entah kenapa jadi penasaran.

"Keiko. Dia teman sekelasku, seperti yang kau tebak tadi. Pantas saja kau tidak kenal, ya." jawabnya, tertawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum saja mendengar jawabannya. Saat ini aku tidak ingin dengar apa pun lagi tentang gadis itu. "Baiklah, sudah semakin malam, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar. Selamat tidur." kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu, aku berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tapi aku punya satu permohonan, Akihiko." kataku.

Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Walaupun sekarang sepertinya kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu untuk perempuan… Uhm… Kumohon, jangan pernah berubah, ya?" balasku.

Ia tampak sedikit bingung, tapi lalu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah berubah." katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku merasakan pipiku yang mulai menghangat lagi, dan memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi dari situ. "Terima kasih." kataku singkat sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarku.

_Andai saja saat seperti itu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi… mungkin sekarang itu hanya harapan tiada arti. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang harus ia jaga._

Dan aku pun terlelap dengan pikiran itu tetap tinggal dalam hatiku.

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya. Di bawah sudah ada Yukari, Fuuka, dan Akihiko.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai." sapa Fuuka ramah seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini agak sedikit santai, ya?" tanya Yukari sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil dan duduk untuk sarapan. "Sepertinya begitu. Kalian mau berangkat bersama?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, ditambah Junpei. Tentu saja kami harus menunggunya selesai bersiap-siap." jawab Yukari kesal.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku menemui Akihiko di ruang depan. Rupanya ia juga sudah siap untuk pergi sekarang.

"Hei, mau berangkat bersama?" ajaknya sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di sofa.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Yukari, Fuuka, kami berangkat duluan, ya!" kataku pada mereka berdua yang masih ada di dapur.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Senpai!" balas mereka.

Pagi itu awal musim semi yang cerah, walaupun masih tertinggal sedikit hawa dingin sisa musim dingin yang baru saja lewat.

"Masih agak dingin, ya." kata Akihiko sambil melihat ke sekitar. Jalanan pagi ini juga cukup sepi, hanya dilalui oleh beberapa kendaraan dan orang.

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan banyak bunga bermekaran." balasku.

Kami terus berjalan tanpa suara. Rasanya pembicaraan kami kemarin seperti mimpi.

_Mungkin aku sedih karena aku tahu sesuatu pasti berubah setelah ini, tapi kenyataan bahwa aku masih bisa berjalan di sampingmu saja sudah membuatku senang. Semoga perasaanku ini suatu saat bisa menyatu dengan perasaanmu._

_Yasashii kaze ga fuku itsumo no michi de_

_Anata ni aeru toka sonna koto de ii_

_Chiisana kodou no yure ga omoi ni kasanari_

_Shizuka ni tokeru no wo tada matte iru_

_The gentle wind always blows on the road_

_I can meet you, that is already a good thing_

_There's a small heart beats and our feelings will overlap_

_I'm just waiting for them to dissolve quietly into each other_

Hari-hari setelah hari kedatangan Keiko ke Iwatodai Dorm diisi dengan berbagai kejadian yang cukup tidak mengenakkan bagiku. Gara-gara aku bilang Akihiko biasanya selalu cerita tentang apa saja, dia benar-benar jadi menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Keiko.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan hari ini, Akihiko?" tanyaku berusaha sabar.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya tidak ada. Kenapa kau tidak cerita tentang dirimu sendiri, Mitsuru?" balasnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku mendengar perkataannya. "Tentangku? Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" aku bertanya balik.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, apa saja bisa kau ceritakan. Habis selalu kau yang jadi tempat curhatku, sekali-kali aku juga harus membalas kebaikanmu." katanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku menghargai usahamu, Akihiko. Suatu saat jika aku punya masalah aku pasti akan mencarimu duluan. Tapi sepertinya saat ini aku belum punya masalah besar…," balasku. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "atau mungkin aku hanya belum siap untuk menceritakannya." lanjutku.

Ia balas tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Akan kutunggu sampai kau siap. Baiklah, sudah semakin sore. Mau pulang bersama?" ajaknya sambil berdiri.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja." balasku sambil ikut berdiri dan berjalan pulang bersamanya.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, akhirnya aku mulai tidak tahan menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat curhatku, dan sudah pasti itu bukan Akihiko. Karena justru Akihiko adalah bahan curhatannya.

Dan di tempat terdekat, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa kupercaya.

"Ya, sebentar…!" seseorang menyahut ketika pintu kamarnya kuketuk. Sesaat kemudian, Yukari membuka pintu tersebut. "Oh, Senpai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Aku ragu-ragu. Apa baik-baik saja menceritakan semuanya pada adik kelas? "Uhm… Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku… ceritakan." aku mencoba mencari kata-kata yang lebih baik, tapi itulah yang keluar.

Yukari mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja, silahkan masuk." katanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakanku masuk.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. "Sebenarnya mungkin bukan hal penting bagimu, tapi… Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat… uhmm… tempatku untuk menceritakan…" lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang cocok.

Yukari tertawa kecil dan tersenyum padaku. "Untuk curhat, kan?" tebaknya yang memang benar.

Aku tersipu sesaat dan mengangguk. "Aneh, ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak aneh kok. Kau kan juga manusia, Senpai." jawabnya ramah. "Kau bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku. Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu kok." tambahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Uhm, jadi…" aku berdeham. "Pernahkan kau merasa… menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kau miliki?" aku memulai dengan pertanyaan (yang aneh bahkan bagiku yang membuat pertanyaan tersebut).

Yukari tampak berusaha mencerna apa yang aku katakan. "Uhh… Apa maksudmu… Kau menyukari seseorang…?" ia balik bertanya.

Wajahku seketika memerah. Yukari tertawa melihatnya—yang menandakan ia tahu ia menebak dengan benar. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Kirijo Mitsuru menyukai seseorang…!" katanya terlihat senang.

"Jangan tertawa, aku dalam masalah, tahu… Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, orang yang kusukai sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Aku bahkan tahu ia jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain." balasku.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan coba membantu sebisanya, Senpai. Uhmm… Kau yakin orang ini tidak menyukaimu dan menyukai orang lain?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Kau kenal orang yang ia sukai?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Kau iri padanya?" sekarang ia menanyakan hal yang cukup tak terduga.

Aku hampir mau mengangguk, tapi lalu diam dan kusadari aku tidak tahu jawabannya. "Aku… tidak tahu…" kataku akhirnya.

Yukari mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum. "Itu memang pertanyaan yang sulit diketahui jawabannya." balasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin iri padanya, atau pada siapa pun. Lagipula belum tentu orang itu hidup lebih bahagia daripadaku." kataku.

Yukari mengangguk lagi. Lalu ia mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang disukai Senpai? Tapi itu kalau kau mau kasih tahu, lho. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksa. Hanya penasaran siapa yang mampu membuat seorang Kirijo Mitsuru jatuh hati padanya." tanya Yukari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku bingung antara ingin memberitahunya agar segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, dan konsekuensi yang harus kutanggung kalau dia sudah kuberi tahu. Bukannya tidak percaya padanya—aku justru sangat percaya ia bisa menjaga rahasia—tapi aku mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Kalau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa, kok." kata Yukari sekali lagi.

Tapi aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau berhak tahu. Tapi aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman mengakuinya langsung…" balasku.

"Kalau begitu beri aku petunjuk…!" katanya.

"Petunjuk? Hmm… Dia anak kelas tiga juga, dan dia sangat dekat denganku. Orangnya baik, walaupun agak sulit diketahui dari penampilannya sehari-hari. Dewasa, tapi agak keras kepala. Punya daya juang yang tinggi, dan sangat perhatian. Tidak hanya denganku, tapi dia juga dekat denganmu." aku memberi petunjuk panjang lebar yang sudah pasti langsung bisa diketahui oleh Yukari.

Yukari hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyadari ada sesuatu di antara kalian, Senpai." katanya.

Seketika wajahku memerah lagi. "S-sesuatu apanya?? Kan sudah kubilang hanya aku yang menyukainya…! _He doesn't like me the way I do. _Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tapi hanya sebagai teman." jelasku. "Lagipula memangnya kau tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud?" tambahku dengan wajah jengkel.

"Tentu saja. Hanya ada satu orang yang cocok dengan deskripsimu. Asal kau tahu, satu-satunya anak kelas tiga yang dekat denganku hanya Akihiko-senpai." dan ia mengucapkan nama itu…

Tanpa kusadari aku menghela nafas mendengar namanya. "Yah, jadi itu lah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Yukari. Jujur saja kukatakan, aku kesal sekali setiap kali ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang Keiko—orang yang dia sukai. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya yang butuh bantuan…" curhatku pun mengalir satu per satu.

"Kau senang dengan apa yang kau perbuat? Maksudku menolongnya, tentu saja." tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perasaanku setiap kali ia kembali padaku dengan senyum karena aku telah berhasil menolongnya. "Iya. Memang terasa sakit, tapi aku senang, Yukari." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu teruskanlah apa yang membuatmu senang. Kata orang, cinta itu bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi kau yang bisa merasakannya. Pada awalnya pasti kau tidak rela, tapi kalau itu memang benar-benar cinta yang tulus, kau pasti akan senang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia, kan?" jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin pasti sulit untuk ikut tersenyum saat ia bahagia, dan menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Tapi aku juga yakin kalau Mitsuru-senpai pasti bisa melakukannya." ia menambahkan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Yukari. Akan selalu kusimpan kata-katamu." balasku.

Ia mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantumu. Oh, kalau suatu saat nanti kau butuh jawaban pasti darinya, tanyalah langsung, apa pun jawaban yang ingin kau dengar darinya. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menunda atau meminta orang lain yang melakukannya untukmu." katanya lagi. Aku tidak menyangka Yukari tahu banyak tentang hal semacam ini. Tapi saat ini aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Pasti akan kulakukan. Tapi kurasa saat ini aku cukup bahagia dengan ini semua. Aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan." balasku. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu." tambahku sambil berdiri.

"Aku juga senang punya sahabat sepertimu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi kalau kau ingin, dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk minta bantuan kalau kau membutuhkannya." katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yukari dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih lega.

_Hito wa doushite kotae wo motomeru no?_

_Watashi wa kore de shiawase na no ni, shiawase na no ni_

_Why do people yearn for answers?_

_I'm happy with this, happy_

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu melepas beban dengan cara berbicara pada sahabatku yang satu itu. Memang benar sih, kita kadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat banyak masalah. Orang lain lah yang bisa membantu kita.

Tapi hari itu aku bahkan terlalu sedih untuk berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

_-flashback-_

"_Mitsuru!" aku mendengar suara Akihiko memanggilku dari kejauhan._

_Aku segera menoleh dan tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum lebar menghampiriku. Tapi seketika itu juga aku dihinggapi perasaan takut yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Hei, Akihiko." sapaku._

"_Terima kasih, Mitsuru!" katanya tiba-tiba._

_Aku tersenyum kaku dan mengerutkan keningku. "Uhhm… Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyaku._

"_Ingat semua 'bantuan' yang kau berikan padaku selama ini? Itu sangat membantuku, dan sekarang, _I'm officially her boyfriend_!" balasnya._

_Aku diam terpaku di tempat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yang bisa kukatakan hanya, "Uhmm…"_

"_Pokoknya terima kasih!" katanya lagi, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di lorong kelas itu._

_-end of flashback-_

Aku memang sudah meminta padanya agar jangan berubah dan tetap menjadi Akihiko yang dulu. Tapi apa hal itu bisa terjamin? Aku sangat yakin sesuatu pasti akan berubah. Aku tidak akan mungkin punya waktu lebih banyak lagi bersamanya, karena ia sekarang sudah punya pacar—satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Dan aku tidak mungkin dekat dengannya seperti dulu.

Maka hari ini juga, dengan memberanikan diri, aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan—mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Akihiko, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" ajakku langsung, seperti biasanya.

"Boleh saja. Kenapa, kau bosan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, hanya saja… Mungkin besok-besok kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk meladeniku lagi, kan?" jawabku. Aku tahu perkataanku sendirilah yang akan membuatku sakit hati, tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku telah mengatakan semuanya.

Jadi hari itu kami jalan-jalan bersama. Awalnya hanya di kota, tapi aku ingat satu tempat di mana dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Di suatu bukit yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Aku sangat menyukai bukit itu, karena di tempat itu aku bisa melihat matahari terbit sampai matahari tenggelam, awan-awan yang indah, dan aku juga bisa melihat bulan dan bintang dengan jelas kalau cuaca sedang cerah. Bahkan laut pun terlihat cukup jelas dari puncak bukit itu.

"Kau mau ke sana lagi kan, Akihiko?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ayo, kita ke sana!" jawabnya.

Sesampainya di puncak bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, tanpa ragu aku duduk di atas rumput-rumput hijau yang tumbuh di setiap jengkal bukit ini. Angin malam itu bertiup lembut, dan kami bisa melihat bulan sabit beserta bintang-bintang dengan jelas.

"Malam ini cerah sekali." kata Akihiko sambil ikut duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk, dan perlahan-lahan merebahkan tubuhku di atas hamparan rumput. Aku senang bisa melihat langit yang luas. Setelah terdiam sejenak, aku memulai lagi. "Suasananya membuatmu ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di hatimu." kataku.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" suaranya terdengar dari sampingku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, dan memikirkan mana dulu yang harus kukatakan. "Aku sedih, karena kau akan menjauh dariku." Kataku akhirnya. "Kau akan hidup di jalan yang lain tanpaku." aku menambahkan. Mengingat hal ini aku merasakan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di mataku.

Ia menoleh dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau khawatir soal itu? Mungkin waktu kita bersama memang akan berkurang, tapi aku tidak akan menjauh." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakan itu." kataku. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu juga?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." balasnya singkat.

_This is it. It's now or never, Mitsuru..._

Aku merasakan kegugupan mulai merambat dari pikiran ke seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, inikah perasaan seseorang sebelum ia akan mengatakan "sesuatu"?

_Haruskah kutunda? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuatnya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harus mengatakannya...!_

"Uhmm... Bukan sesuatu yang penting—walaupun penting bagiku." aku memulai. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah mempedulikan hal yang ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku malah memikirkannya terus, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia selamanya." lanjutku.

Akihiko tampak sedikit bingung dengan yang kukatakan. "Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Lalu aku kembali ke posisi duduk supaya dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku. "Sama halnya sepertimu yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan orang yang kau sayangi. Waktu itu kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu." kataku. Aku menatap langit malam yang indah, berharap mereka mau meminjamkanku keberanian dan ketegaran. "Kau tidak perlu menganggap serius hal yang kukatakan, tapi sebelum itu aku punya satu permohonan baru."

"Akan kucoba untuk mewujudkannya." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum tanpa bisa dilihatnya. "Kumohon, setelah ini pun jangan berubah. Aku takut hal ini menghancurkan apa yang telah kita bangun bersama, Akihiko." kataku. "Aku... Memang agak memalukan untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku..." sekali lagi aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan aku mengatakan satu kalimat itu dalam satu hembusan nafas. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ada sebuah keheningan janggal setelah aku mengatakannya.

"Maksudnya aku mencintaimu, sebagai cinta dari perempuan kepada laki-laki. Kau mengerti?" Aku berani taruhan saat ini pipiku pasti semerah tomat.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Sampai-sampai kukira Akihiko tertidur mendengarkan jawabanku yang panjang lebar.

"Akihiko?" panggilku tanpa menoleh. "Tolong... katakan sesuatu..."

Aku merasakan Akihiko duduk di sampingku. "Terima kasih, Mitsuru. Aku janji tidak akan ada sesuatu pun yang berubah. Semuanya akan tetap sama." katanya lembut.

Entah kenapa, rasanya sedih sekali. Sebab aku berharap ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku, tapi kenyataannya sangat berbeda. Dan aku semakin sedih mendengar kata-katanya yang sangat lembut, tapi menyakitkan. Aku tidak menjawab, dan tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku akan berusaha supaya semua berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan. _Well, _tidak akan jadi seindah yang kau bayangkan, tapi aku akan berusaha. Jadi jangan menangis, ya." katanya sambil menarik pundakku dan membiarkanku bersandar di bahunya. Aku berusaha keras untuk menghentikan tangisanku dan mengangguk.

_Hei, bulan dan bintang. Boleh aku minta tolong pada kalian? Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang sangat kusayangi tapi tak bisa kumiliki. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun yang mengabadikan kejadian ini, kecuali kalian. Jadi, maukah kalian menyimpan kenanganku ini selamanya? Terima kasih, ya._

_Ai no uta ga kikoetanda?_

_Sore wa chiisana ai ga_

_Hitotsu hitotsu matataku youna_

_Itoshii oto ga shita_

_Toki to tomo ni ano hi no hoshi_

_Namida de nagare te shimatte mo_

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_

_Can you hear the song of love?_

_It's about a small love_

_Winking one by one_

_To your beloved sound_

_During that time on that day with the stars_

_My tears were flowing_

_Right here with you, I'm fine with just this_

Aku tidak pernah mempercayai tentang tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah kau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Kalau jawabannya positif, tentu saja kau akan jadi semakin dekat dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Dan kalau jawabannya negatif, percayalah, kau akan semakin jauh dengan orang yang kau sayangi.

Masih tidak percaya? Itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Setelah malam di bukit itu, aku tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan Akihiko tanpa merasa gugup. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus padanya. Apalagi kalau ia sudah bersama Keiko. Aku malah cenderung menghindari mereka berdua.

Sampai hari itu tiba, di mana hubunganku dengan Akihiko bertambah jauh.

"Hei, Mitsuru. Rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu." sapanya sore hari di ruang kelasku. Saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi bekerja di rumah, karena tebak apa? Setiap sore, Keiko datang ke rumah dan baru pulang saat jam makan malam. Aku heran orang tuanya tidak khawatir.

"Oh. Hai, Akihiko." aku menyapa balik dengan mengatakan kalimat itu dan menoleh padanya sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Sibuk, ya? Aku jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini." balasnya.

"Oh, ya?" sahutku sesingkat mungkin. Mungkin aku jahat, tapi aku sedang berusaha paling tidak sedikit membencinya saat berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi selalu gagal karena jauh di dalam hatiku aku senang berbicara dengannya tanpa diganggu siapa pun.

Akihiko tertawa kecil dan duduk di depanku. "Aku jarang melihatmu karena kau sibuk, atau karena kau menghindar dariku, Mitsuru?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Seketika tanganku berhenti menulis. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Hei, ayolah. Katakan sesuatu. Kalau aku berbuat suatu kesalahan, katakanlah. Aku akan selalu berusaha memperbaikinya." katanya.

_Jika kau berbuat suatu kesalahan? Oh, tentu saja, Akihiko. Kau membuatku patah hati. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu seumur hidup!_

Ingin rasanya kukatakan itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Aku meletakkan pensilku di atas meja dan menatapnya. "Entahlah. Tidak bisa disebut kesalahan, tapi selalu membuatku kesal." jawabku asal.

"Jadi intinya aku memang berbuat salah, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak berbuat salah. Hanya saja hal ini membuatku kesal." jawabku.

Keheningan menghinggapi ruangan itu setelah aku meneruskan pekerjaanku. Lalu Akihiko berdiri dan membelakangiku. "Tidak perlu kau katakan, aku bisa melihat kau tidak menyukai Keiko." katanya tiba-tiba.

Mau tidak mau aku kaget mendengar perkataannya. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu, Akihiko? Jangan sembarang—"

"Aku tahu, Mitsuru." ia memotong ucapanku dengan ucapannya yang diberi penekanan di setiap kata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang itu?" aku malah jadi menantangnya, padahal aku sendiri tahu aku pasti kalah dan ini akan berakhir buruk kalau tidak segera dihentikan.

Akihiko tertawa sinis. "Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengetahuinya, perilakumu memberitahu segalanya." balasnya. Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, ia berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, itu tidak masalah. Tapi jangan pernah kau berani-berani melukainya sedikit pun." katanya.

Kata-kata itu terasa tepat menusuk hatiku. Aku tidak mampu untuk membalas. Bukan karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi karena aku takut air mataku akan langsung tumpah kalau aku berbicara sedikit saja. Jadi aku diam menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Lebih baik kau ingat-ingat itu." katanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Sejenak, pikiranku kosong. "Betapa jahatnya kau mengatakan itu pada orang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu, Akihiko." bisikku sebelum akhirnya aku menangis sendirian di kelas itu.

_Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa ia mengatakan semua hal ini padaku? Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya melukai perasaanku? Mungkin aku berharap terlalu banyak... Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Akihiko. Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Dan kenapa aku masih mencintaimu walaupun kau sudah berbuat sangat jahat?_

_Negai wa toki ni tooku_

_Muri ni tsukamou to shite mo_

_Te moto wo suri nuke te yuku kedo_

_Sono mama, kiete yuku youna_

_Ookina mono yori_

_Chiisana ai ni kizukeba_

_Time is a distant wish_

_I'm probably trying to grasp unreasonably_

_While laboring with my hands_

_Like that, it's disappearing_

_From something big_

_I noticed a small love_

Keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik sejak hari itu. Bukan hanya aku yang menghindarinya, sekarang Akihiko pun ikut menghindariku. Sampai suatu hari aku merasa tidak bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Akihiko." aku memulai. Ia diam dan tidak menjawab. "Aku kecewa, sungguh kecewa karena kau berpikiran begitu. Dan semakin kecewa karena kau lebih mempercayai prasangkamu sendiri daripada perkataanku." lanjutku.

Akihiko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayai kata-kata seseorang yang tidak lebih dari teman yang berani menipu orang yang ia cintai?" tanyanya tajam. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menahan emosi.

"_So it's three years for nothing after all_, _right?_ Ternyata tiga tahun pertemanan kita tidak cukup untuk beberapa minggu hubungan yang... lebih dari teman, menurut pendapatmu." balasku.

"Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja, bukan? Daripada nantinya aku tertipu lagi." katanya.

_Baiklah jika itu maumu, Akihiko._

Aku mengangguk. "_Ja, owarimashou. _(Mari kita akhiri)" kataku sambil menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Tidak ada perpisahan yang layak sore itu. Akihiko tidak mengatakan apa pun dan langsung meninggalkanku tepat setelah aku mengatakan satu kalimat terakhir yang mengakhiri segalanya.

Sekali lagi, dan untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku menangis sendirian di ruangan kelas yang sama.

_Toki wa doushite owari wo tsugeru no?_

_Egaita ima wa ashita no sora ni tsuzuite iru no ni_

_Why does this mark the end of time?_

_But I'll still draw the sky of tomorrow_

_And I'll follow it_

Aku menjalani kehidupanku setelah hari itu setegar mungkin. Aku berusaha melupakan semua tentang Akihiko dan Keiko dengan menambah kesibukanku sedikit, dan cara itu lumayan berhasil.

"Senpai, sudah lama tidak mendengar "kabar" darimu." kata Yukari pada suatu malam.

Pertama aku merasa bingung, tapi lalu ingat sesuatu. "Oh, itu. Uhm... Apakah ada istilah putus untuk pertemanan?" tanyaku.

Yukari mengerutkan keningnya. "Putus untuk pertemanan? Mungkin ada juga, memang kenapa?" ia bertanya balik sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada masakan di hadapannya, berhubung malam ini gilirannya memasak makan malam.

Aku yang duduk di kursi meja makan menopang daguku dengan telapak tangan. "Itu yang terjadi padaku dan Akihiko." jawabku.

Aku bersumpah melihat Yukari nyaris menjatuhkan sebotol penuh merica ke dalam masakannya—untungnya tidak. Melihatnya aku jadi ingin tertawa. "Maksudnya apa?!" tanyanya kaget sambil menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Dia menganggap aku membenci pacarnya dan berencana menyakitinya, dan dia bilang dia tidak mempercayai kata-kata seseorang yang tidak lebih dari teman. Jadi daripada keadaan berubah semakin buruk, lebih baik aku tidak menjadi temannya dulu." jawabku santai. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sudah mulai berhasil melupakan semuanya.

Tapi Yukari tetap tidak mengerti akan apa yang kami lakukan. "Tapi itu aneh, mana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi??" katanya.

"Yang aneh siapa? Aku atau Akihiko?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa dua-duanya aneh. Akihiko-senpai aneh karena ia tidak mempercayai kata-katamu, dan kau sendiri aneh karena "memutuskan" pertemananmu sendiri, Senpai." jawabnya masih penuh kebingungan. "Entahlah. Untuk yang satu ini aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu, maaf." tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak usah repot-repot, kau sudah membantu banyak dan sudah membuatku semakin kuat. Terima kasih." kataku.

Semuanya berjalan baik—aku mulai bisa melupakan hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan dan berhasil melampaui ujian sekolah dengan baik—hingga hari itu datang. (Entah berapa kali hari-hari mengejutkan akan datang ke dalam hidupku mulai sekarang)

Siang itu aku pulang lebih cepat karena di sekolah sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Aku duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah, dan Iwatodai Dorm masih sepi. Sebenarnya aku tahu resiko duduk di sini. Aku akan melihat Akihiko pulang dengan Keiko dan itu memalukan, tapi terserah lah, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Sayangnya (atau untungnya?), siang itu Akihiko tidak pulang dengan Keiko. Setelah menutup pintu depan, dia segera beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa basa-basi. Dan hal ini berlangsung lebih dari seminggu. Kukira mereka hanya bertengkar seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, dan aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal ini. Tapi sudah sebulan ini Akihiko tidak pernah sekali pun pulang bersama Keiko.

Aku tidak mau peduli dan berusaha tidak bertanya padanya, tapi rasa penasaran menguasaiku. Malam itu aku mengetuk pintu kamar Akihiko. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan bisa kulihat matanya yang kurang beristirahat.

"Akihiko? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku heran melihat penampilannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya asal. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, aku butuh istirahat." tambahnya.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi. Kau bertengkar dengan Keiko?" tanyaku langsung. Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya di depan wajahku, aku menahan pintu itu dengan tangan.

"Tidak juga, semuanya baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang jangan bohong. Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Akihiko." kataku. "Mau membicarakannya baik-baik? Percayalah, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah menceritakan semuanya pada seseorang." aku menawarkan kebaikan yang sudah selama lebih dari sebulan ini tidak kulakukan padanya.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, ayo masuk." katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku mengikuti dan duduk di tempat biasanya aku duduk. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasuki kamar ini.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari, maksudku, minggu, ah... sebulan ini, Keiko jarang bicara denganku." ia memulai.

"Aku bisa melihat itu. Lalu?"

"Bukannya ia menjauhiku, tapi ia memang terasa menjauh. Beberapa kali saat aku makan siang dengannya, aku tahu dia sedang mengirim SMS ke seseorang, dan ia bahkan meneleponnya. Dan aku tahu itu bukan keluarganya dari nada suaranya saat berbicara. Nadanya terkesan... entahlah, romantis?" ia menjelaskan. "Dan sudah sebulan ini walaupun aku menunggunya, ia tidak datang sepulang sekolah dan aku jadi pulang sendirian. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya berjalan bersama seseorang yang tidak kukenal."

Aku terdiam dan terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang kuambil. "Astaga, Akihiko. _I'm sorry to say this, but your girlfriend is cheating on you_!" kataku dengan nada kasihan. Aku benar-benar tidak tega ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan tatapan sedih, bukan tatapan tidak peduli seperti biasanya. "Aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu." balasnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa kau teruskan kalau kau sudah tahu? Aku tahu kau tipe orang yang setia, Akihiko." kataku. "Saranku, kau bicarakan dulu dengannya—"

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya, dan dia bilang aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur soal ini." ia lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraanku.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal, Akihiko. Aku sungguh benci kalau kau memotong perkataanku." balasku.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin menghemat waktu." katanya mengelak.

"Okay, _whatever_. Intinya, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini, Akihiko. Kau sadar ngga sih? Pacarmu sendiri telah menyakitimu!" aku memperingatinya. "Kau tahu apa arti dari namanya? Keiko artinya beruntung. Dan dia _memang _beruntung. Seorang Sanada Akihiko telah jatuh hati padanya, bahkan ia berhasil memilikimu. Tapi apa yang ia perbuat setelah mendapatkan keberuntungan itu, Akihiko? _She dumps you_! Aku tidak peduli kau mau menurut atau tidak, tapi ingat-ingat apa yang kukatakan sekarang. Cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Di mana kau merasa nyaman? Di mana kau mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya?"

Keheningan menyergap ruangan itu. Kami saling menatap, dan aku tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "_Yeah, I'm done talking_. Ada yang mau kau tambahkan?" kataku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Terima kasih." balasnya singkat. Dan aku melihat senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Bukan senyum pasrah, bukan senyum yang kesakitan, bukan senyum sinis, tapi senyum _bahagia_. Mau tak mau aku tercengang melihat senyumnya.

"Tidak masalah." kataku sambil berdiri, menahan kegugupan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu-ragu." aku menambahkan sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Oh, satu lagi. Waktu itu aku memang sakit hati, tapi sekarang aku tidak mau mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Yah, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi... kalau kau mau." lanjutku. Lalu aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke kamarku sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sejak terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan Akihiko. Mungkin karena aku tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli pada gossip-gossip yang menyebar di sekolah (atau mungkin mereka sengaja menjauh dari gossip). Tapi rupanya tidak perlu mendengar gossip pun aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sore itu saat bersiap pulang sekolah, aku melihat Akihiko dan Keiko bertengkar di halaman samping sekolah. Saat itu aku melihatnya dari dalam ruang kelas, dan saat aku keluar dari gedung sekolah, mereka masih di sana dan tentu saja masih bertengkar.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menguping dan berbalik untuk pulang. Tapi dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, aku merasa seseorang mengikutiku dari belakang. Sedikit-sedikit aku memperlambat kecepatan, dan aku sungguh terperanjat melihat Akihiko berdiri lima puluh senti dari tempatku berdiri saat aku dengan cepat membalikkan badan.

"Astaga, Akihiko! Jangan membuat orang kaget! Ngga bagus buat jantung, tahu!" aku memarahinya berhubung jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Ia tidak membalas, dan kusadari wajahnya sungguh tanpa ekspresi dan ia terlihat mati dari luar. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab dan malah menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan meminta belas kasihan. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik lengannya. "Ayo pulang dulu dan kau boleh ceritakan semuanya." kataku sambil menyeretnya pulang.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka Akihiko akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Di perjalanan, tak sepatah kata pun yang terucap darinya, dan di rumah ia masih belum mau berbicara. Ia butuh satu jam lebih untuk mulai berbicara, itu pun karena kubujuk terus menerus.

"Akihiko, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau begini kalau kau tidak mau bicara. Ayo cerita, apa kau tidak mau dibantu?" bujukku. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu… Aku dan Keiko menjauh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." ia memulai dengan nada datar. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tadi aku akhirnya mencoba bicara dengannya soal itu, dan aku menyinggung soal orang yang ia kirimi SMS dan ia telepon waktu kami sedang bersama. Aku tidak menyangka ia malah marah dan… yah, kau saksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi." ia menjelaskan.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa dia marah?" tanyaku.

"Dia bilang aku tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusannya." jawabnya.

Aku bertambah bingung lagi. "Tapi kalian kan pacaran…! Apa orang itu urusan yang sangat pribadi sampai tidak bisa diceritakan pada pacar sendiri?" aku memprotes.

Akihiko terlihat semakin lemas. "Kau tahu tidak, Mitsuru? Orang itu adalah mantan pacar Keiko."

Tepat sasaran. Satu kalimat itu membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Marah karena Akihiko dikhianati, kesal karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, dan kasihan melihat Akihiko diperlakukan seperti ini. "Kau bilang apa padanya soal itu?"

"Aku juga sempat marah dan mengatakan apa hubungannya mantan pacar Keiko dengan keadaan sekarang, tapi itu justru membuatnya tambah marah. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti lagi." jawabnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Selanjutnya tergantung padamu, Akihiko. Kau mau teruskan hubungan ini tapi dengan resiko terlukai, atau kau terlukai sementara karena putus dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan bahagia." kataku memberinya pilihan. "Kau bisa pikirkan itu dan pilih jawabannya kapan saja." aku menambahkan. Lalu aku tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hanya satu hal yang perlu kuingatkan lagi. Carilah jawaban mana yang membuatmu bahagia, dan jangan lupa bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu."

Aku berharap ia tersenyum, tapi aku baru ingat ia sedang sedih. Walaupun begitu tapi ia ingat untuk mengatakan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan kamarku.

_Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal tidak mengenakkan lagi…_

"Senpai, Akihiko-senpai ingin bicara denganmu!" suara Yukari terdengar dari arah tempat telepon Iwatodai Dorm berada.

Aku yang sedang berada di dapur segera menyahut. "Ya, aku segera ke sana." kataku.

_Ada apa dia sampai menelepon ke sini? Aku membawa HPku ke bawah, kok._

"Halo?" kataku di telepon.

"Mitsuru, bisa kita bertemu di taman belakang sekolah? Maaf, tapi aku lupa membawa HPku dan kurasa bakalan mahal kalau menelepon dari telepon umum ke HPmu." tanyanya sekaligus menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak menelepon ke HPku saja.

"Uhm, boleh saja. Aku ke sana sekarang." jawabku.

Aku bisa merasakan Akihiko tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, sampai jumpa!" katanya dan tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Setelah mengganti baju dan mengambil tas, aku baru berangkat. Aku sampai di sekolah sepuluh menit kemudian dan segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Mitsuru!"

Aku mendengar nada suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak kudengar. Nada suara yang biasa dipakai Akihiko untuk memanggilku, sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Keiko.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan ikut tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arahku. "Hei, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berhadapan.

Ia tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. "Sebenarnya ada dua alasan. Pertama, aku meninggalkan dompetku di rumah dan berhubung sekarang sudah sore, aku tidak bisa pinjam uang pada siapa-siapa untuk pulang." Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya, dan ia tertawa melihat perilakuku. "Maaf, jangan marah dulu dong. Ada alasan kedua. Uhm… Aku sekalian mau berterima kasih padamu atas semua bantuanmu selama ini. Aku akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang bisa membuatku bahagia." ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan. Jujur saja, aku sangat gugup. Aku yakin pasti akan patah hati kalau ia bilang ia melanjutkan hubungan dengan Keiko. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata. "Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Keiko." katanya. Dan saat itu juga perasaan lega menyelimuti diriku.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Akihiko mengangguk, dan ia menggenggam kedua sikutku dengan lembut. "Dan bukan hanya itu. Akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang akan benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Kau menyadarkanku bahwa yang selama ini memperhatikan, menjaga, dan membuatku tersenyum tanpa ada rasa khawatir adalah kau sendiri, Mitsuru." katanya.

Aku terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun.

_Ini mimpi bukan, ya? Rasanya semuanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan…_

"Aku juga mau minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Padahal aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang berubah, tapi ternyata aku sendiri yang mengingkari janji itu. Jadi, Mitsuru… Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menepati janji lagi? Kali ini aku menambah janji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia." ia berkata lagi sambil menatapku lurus-lurus. "Maukah kau menerima diriku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

_Dasar bodoh, mana bisa aku bicara saat ini??_

Tapi aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Tentu saja…" jawabku singkat karena hanya segitu yang mampu kukatakan.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan memelukku erat. Sekarang aku sadar. Saat ia menatapku, aku sungguh tersesat di dalam matanya. Saat ia tidak menatapku, aku menyadari diriku ingin tersesat lagi. Dan aku… ingin tinggal di dalam pelukan hangat ini selamanya.

_Anata no yobu koe ni kidzuku toki ni wa_

_Ushi tamono ni tada te wo nobasu dake_

_I noticed your voice was calling out to me_

_I reach my hand out to the things I lost_

Keesokan harinya, Akihiko mengajakku ke bukit lagi. Kali ini kami pergi siang hari supaya bisa melihat laut dan langit dengan jelas. Apalagi sekarang sudah pertengahan musim semi, dan di sana pasti banyak sekali bunga yang mekar.

"Kita harus sering-sering ke sini dan melihat pergantian musim. Mau musim apa pun, di sini sangat indah pemandangannya." katanya saat kami berjalan berdampingan.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Tempat ini juga bisa mengingatkanmu pada kenangan-kenangan yang sudah terlewat." aku tertawa kecil. "Aku jadi ingat saat kita bertengkar di kelas beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kacau sekali rasanya. Tapi… seberapa kacau pun hal itu, kalau diingat sekarang, rasanya semua itu adalah kenangan indah." kataku.

Ia menatapku. "Tapi sekarang kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak akan lagi." balasku.

Kami sampai di puncak bukit dan duduk di atas rumput-rumput hijau dengan—seperti yang sudah kami perkirakan—bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya.

"Aku suka sekali tempat ini." kataku sambil menatap langit. "Awan-awannya indah." aku menambahkan.

_Itsuka toki ga hana wo sagashii_

_Yagate ooki na ai ga_

_Utau youni kanade ru youni_

_Futari wo tsutsumu darou_

_Someday during a time when the flowers are blooming_

_Before too long, a big love is_

_Like singing, like playing_

_The two of us are wrapped together_

"Aduuh… aku benar-benar malu kalau mengingat apa saja yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Mitsuru…!" kata Akihiko sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya berkata begitu. Kalimat tersebut sudah untuk kesekian kalinya ia ucapkan sejak kemarin. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi padaku. Bukankah kau ingin aku bahagia?" aku menggodanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia." katanya yang membuat pipiku memerah semerah mawar pemberian Akihiko yang sekarang sedang kugenggam erat. Ia tertawa melihatku yang gugup, lalu ia mengacak rambutku. "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya." katanya.

Kami saling tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

_Ai no uta ga kikoetanda?_

_Sore wa chiisa na ai ga_

_Hohoemu youni yori sou youna_

_Yasashii oto gashita_

_Toki wa nagare, yume wa nagare_

_Ironna katachi kawa ttemo_

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_

_Can you hear the song of love?_

_It's about a small love_

_Like smiling, it seems we're close_

_By your tender sound_

_Time flows, dreams flow_

_They change various shapes_

_Right here with you, I'm fine with just this_

Kami merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput, dan langit tampak semakin luas dengan posisi kami sekarang.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Akihiko.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Kalaupun ada, ini saja sudah cukup." jawabku.

Ia menoleh padaku. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Karena dengan tersenyum dan tertawa di sisimu saja aku sudah merasa bahagia. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." jawabku.

Akihiko menggenggam tanganku, dan ia berjanji padaku bahwa ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

_Anata ga ite soba de warau sore dake de ii_

_Laughing while at your side, I'll be fine with just this_

_Love, _

_is a moment _

_that last forever._

…Fin…

Astaga, akhirnya beres juga…. One-shot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. XDDD Nyaris 7000 words. Wakakak~ XD

Ja, minna. Koko made desu. Inilah akhir dari one-shot Akihiko x Mitsuru saya yang satu ini. Jika ada waktu dan ide, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi di FanFic saya yang lainnya! See you later, everyone!

Akihiko x Mitsuru forever!


End file.
